shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Eel Matelote
|othername = |chef = Ryō Kurokiba |primary ingredient = Eel Potatoes Brioche |cuisine type = French |dish type =Matelote |menu category = Main Course |manga = Chapter 92 |anime = Episode 31 }}Eel Matelote is a dish made by Ryō Kurokiba against Akira Hayama during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election's Main Tournament: Semifinals. Description A French recipe adaptation by Ryō using eel. The eel is simmered in red wine while fried with a eel crepiné fat netting. Inside the eel is an explosive yet bizarre combination with the sourness of dried japanese plums. Combined together with its garnitures of the texturful mashed potatoes and the fluffy brioche, this dish can make anyone who eats it abandon all restraint and surrender to their most base desires to simply gorge it all down like a wild animal. Recipe * Simmered Eel ** Marinade *** Red Wine **** Cinnamon ** Red Wine ** Bouquet Garni ** Dried Japanese Plums *** Water ** Eel CrepinéWikipedia page on Caul Fat ** Parsley * Homemade Brioche à TêteWikipedia page on Brioche ('''Brioche Head)' ** '''Egg' ** Butter ** Flour * Mashed Potatoes * Eel Sauce ** Concentrated Eel Fond Gallery Mashed Potatoes Brioche.png|The Brioche Eel Sauce.png|Eel Sauce Dried Plums.png|The Use of Dried Plums Eel Matelote Insides.png|Inside of Eel Matelote Mashed Potatos.png|Mashed Potatoes Brioche.png|Brioche Vol.11 Chapter.91 Double Western Dishes.jpg Real Facts * Matelote is a French fish soup (also described as a stew or chowder.) It is made from freshwater fish, unlike the better-known Bouillabaisse, which is made from saltwater seafood. The fish used are eel, salmon, and carp. The broth is based on fish stock, and either red or white wine.Matelote ** Caul fat, also known as lace fat, omentum, crépine or fat netting, is the thin membrane which surrounds the stomach internal organs of some animals, such as cows, sheep, and pigs, also known as the greater omentum. It is used as a casing for sausages, roulades, pâtés, and various other meat dishes. Examples of such dishes are Swiss atriau, French crépinette, Cypriot sheftalia, English faggots, and Italian fegatelli. In the traditional Ukrainian and Russian cuisine, caul fat, known as salnik or salnyk, was usually filled with kasha and liver, and baked in a clay pot in the Russian oven. * Brioche (/ˈbriːoʊʃ, -ɒʃ/; French: bʁi.ɔʃ) is a pastry of French origin that is similar to a highly enriched bread, and whose high egg and butter content (400 grams for each kilogram of flour) give it a rich and tender crumb. Chef Joel Robuchon describes it as "light and slightly puffy, more or less fine, according to the proportion of butter and eggs." It has a dark, golden, and flaky crust, frequently accentuated by an egg wash applied after proofing. Brioche is considered a Viennoiserie, in that it is made in the same basic way as bread, but has the richer aspect of a pastry because of the extra addition of eggs, butter, liquid (milk, water, cream, and, sometimes, brandy) and occasionally a bit of sugar. Brioche, along with pain au lait and pain aux raisins—which are commonly eaten at breakfast or as a snack—form a leavened subgroup of Viennoiserie. Brioche is often cooked with fruit or chocolate chips and served on its own, or as the basis of a dessert with many local variations in added ingredients, fillings or toppings. Trivia * Matelote literally means Seaman in French. Reference Category:Dishes Category:Ryō Kurokiba Dishes Category:Seafood Dishes Category:Main Course Category:Autumn Election Dishes Category:Western Dishes Category:French Dishes